La Felicidad del Corazón
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Asuna quiere un Bebe, quiere que todo sea como antes en SAO, pero la llegada de cierta francotiradora de GGO ha convertido a su espadachín en otra persona con ella. Que sucederá cuando los celos afloren, las verdades salgan a la luz y un par de NPC les den una misión que cambiara sus vidas para siempre? Este es mi primer Fic por favor entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**CAMBIOS**

Era una noche calida de mediados del verano, no habían pasado mas de las dos de la mañana cuando sus puros ojos ambar se abrían sonnolientos y confundidos no sabia la razón por la que se levantaba a tan extraña hora, pero como si se manejase solo, se levanto de la cama que comparta con Kirito para caminar hacia la habitación de al lado, cuando abrió la blanca puerta observo que estana decorada con diferentes y hermosos diseños infantiles, era bastante luminosa aun en prenunmbras, pero daba una cómoda sensación de relajación al sentir como la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana panorámica al lado, pero sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos que derretían a cualquier hombre se posaron con mas fuerza en la cuna que tocaba el final de los rayos de luna, estaba rodeada por velos azulados casi transparentes, a un lado había una mecedora, en la otra esquina un mueble lleno de peluches, un cambiador de pañales y un mueble para ropia, en donde para nada opacaban un mural que cubria la pared izquierda entera, era un conocido paisaje que la remontaba a sus felices días de luna de miel en el piso 22 de SAO, había una sección cerca de los peluches alfombrada, lo suficiente gruesa como para evitar que una caída doliera, estaba impactada, confusa y en definitiva extrañada. Hasta que escucho unos leves balbuceos provenir de la cuna en donde apenas y había movimiento de los velos que colgaban, camino lentamente con curiosidad y los sonidos se comenzaron a escuchar más animados, como si estuviesen más despiertos, con una mano aparto hacia un lado un el velo derecho y se asomó al interior del mueble, bajo la vista y se topó con sus ojos, unos ojos ambar avellanados muy claros, vio a un bebe de apenas 3 meses recostado en un mullido y visiblemente cómodo colchoncito, con sábanas blancas y rosas, le llamo la atención el símbolo de los springgan y undine que se encontraban mezclados en sus ropajes, entonces entendió en ese momento de que se trataba aquello, ese bebe era suyo, suyo y de Kirito.

-Eres hermosa-pronuncio con extrema dulzura

-bu..bu..bu..jiji- salía de los labios de su pequeño retoño quien estaba muy contenta de ver a su madre, movía sus manitas hacia su dirección como queriendo decir "mami cárgame"

-…al ver esto, los ojos de asuna se llenaron de lágrimas pero después se las limpio, se dedicó un momento a observar su hermosa angelita que no dejaba de moverse para que la cargara-eres igual a tu padre mi amor y eso me hace muy feliz- Sus palabras no eran mentira, solo los ojos eran suyos, los ojos y las mejillas se inflaban a cada balbuceo risueño que realizaba, metió sus brazos para poder acariciarle el rosto, su piel como la de su padre, era tan suave, tan delicada, el aroma de su bebe era delicioso, su rostro tenía una enternecedora redondez, toda ella era perfecta.

La acomodo en sus gentiles brazos y estos respondieron con memoria, como si ya estuviesen acostumbrados a ellos, los ojos grandes y fijos en su rosto la observaban con esa sonrisa traviesa que no podía recordar de otra persona, solo su amado la hacía en muchas ocasiones, sus manitos le agarraron sus largos mechones de cabello haciendo que se acercara y la besara con vehemencia.

-Solo un minuto ha pasado y ya te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón mi amor-le dijo muy manteniendo la cercanía-eres el sueño que tu papa y yo hemos tenido por tanto tiempo, ahora te tenemos a ti y a tu hermana mayor y con eso me siento completa, me siento más viva que nunca-la beso en la frente-te amo mi pequeño tesoro, gracias por existir..-su corazón estaba calmo, ahora sabía que podía amar a más personas a la vez, amaría, protegería y cuidaría con todo su ser a este ángel en sus brazos-eres mi carne y mi sangre hecha realidad- acaricio los negros cabellos de su pequeña y en eso sintió un leve movimiento por el lateral de su mirar.

Regreso su vista hacia la puerta y pudo observar la figura de su esposo recargado en la puerta, Kirito sonreía con un brillo que jamás había visto en su mirada, veía como se acercaba lentamente a ellos dos y se colocaba a un lado suyo para poder contemplar a su hija con la misma devoción con la que ella lo hacia, porque eso que tenía entre sus brazos era en definitiva lo mas sublime que haya visto en el mundo y no lo cambiaria jamás, ahora entendía tantas cosas, justo en ese instante en que veía el rostro de su hijo las memorias de su fría infancia regresaron, haciéndola sentir por un momento nostálgica, pues con el abrazo que kirito les dio acunándolas en sus brazos y la presencia de Yui en la puerta con una gran sonrisa, le decía que aquellas memorias, ya podría superarlas, porque ahora este era su presente, su propio y amoroso hogar con un esposo y unas hijas que siempre estarían a su lado.

-Mi amada princesa, mi pequeña Aiko, hoy mas que nunca me alegra tenerte con nosotros-escuchaba la suave voz de Kirito-tu eres el motor por el que nunca nos hemos rendido y aunque por mucho tiempo no sabíamos que te buscábamos, te encontramos en un hermoso momento, nos uniste mas como la gran familia que somos y ahora un provenir mucho mejor nos espera-paso a ver a Asuna-y tu mi hermosa y amada esposa, mi destello veloz y mi guerrera perfecta, te prometo como lo hice cuando ella nació, que los protegeré contra viento y marea, ya no abran mas peligro, mas enemigos por destruir o misiones peligrosas que completar, ya nada me separara de ustedes, lo juro.

-y yo también mama-hablo Yui bañada en la luz de la luna- te agradezco por aceptarme como soy, por darme un hogar y una familia, te agradezco por darme esta pequeña dulzura, que cuidare como la hermana mayor que soy-toco los dedos de la bebe y estos se cerraron en torno a ellos, sus ojos se encontraron dándose una corta sonrisa que demostraba sus lazos de hermandad- Aiko, soy y siempre seré tu hermana, gracias por existir, gracias por completar nuestra familia, gracias mama, te quiero mucho!-se lanzó con cautela en el cuello de su madre y la beso en la mejilla en medio de las lágrimas..

El abrazo se hizo más fuerte, Kirito la beso con anhelo, Yui se sentó en sus piernas y cargo ahora en sus brazos a su pequeña hermana, era un cuadro realmente hermoso, pues las frías vidas que en su pasado tuvieron, ahora se encontraba en una burbuja llena de felicidad, como una foto a la cual no quieres dejar de ver y atesorar, cerro sus ojos sintiéndose completa en medio de ese abrazo.

Cuando abrió sus pesados ojos, se llevó una sorpresa desagradable, pues estaba en su cama, en su casa, la casa de la familia Yuuki y su familia no estaba, Kirito estaba en su hogar, Yui en Alo y Aiko aún no existía, al ser conciente de eso, no supo como sentirse, la tristeza era tan dolorosa como ridícula, simplemente no llegaba a comprenderlo enteramente, en ocasiones se llegaba a preguntar si había una manera de deshacerse de todas esas ideas y sensaciones que rondaban por su cabeza, pero la respuesta siempre llegaba como un no rotundo, sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas mientras acariciaba su vacío vientre, la quería, quería que estuviera con ellos pronto, porque con ella, todo seria perfecto, tan perfecto como lo fueron aquellos viejos días en el piso 22.

En medio de sus sollozos, escucho el repicar de su terminal móvil, con un sonido que reconocía con claridad, era el de su amado espadachín. Sintiendo extrañeza y una sensación de abandono que no la dejaba, acerco el móvil a ella y se dio cuenta que le había mandado un mensaje

"Buenos días Asuna, disculpa si te despierto a esta hora pues es muy temprano, pero quería decirte que hoy intentaremos una misión con Sinon en ALO, parece que las misiones de objetos sagrados han vuelto y vamos a buscar el arco de luz que ella quería. Me gustaría saber si puedes acompañarnos. Kirito"

-Nuevamente ella-suspiro sentándose en su cama-porque siento que cada vez que conoces a una nueva mujer, esta te aleja más de mí?-nuevamente lagrimas mas gruesas que antes salieron a relucir mientras sus dedos de forma automática abrían un nuevo mensaje para responder.

"Buenos días Kazuto, no te preocupes ya estaba despierta de todas maneras. Sobre la misión no hay problema puedo estar ahí, pero quiero preguntarte algo, fue verdad lo que dijiste en el café Dicey cuando nos la presentaste a Liz y a mi?, que solo soy tu amiga?. Acaso ya no sientes lo mismo por mi y no me lo haz dicho porque tienes a alguien más?. Asuna"

No dejaba de llorar y de recordar aquel sueño, por lo que no fue muy consciente de lo que había escrito, usar el nombre real de Kirito, era solo cuando estaba en verdad furiosa y eso cualquiera lo sabia, hasta su propio espadachín. Su pecho le dolía aun mas al recordar aquella presentación, habían pasado casi 5 meses desde aquel evento y aunque se había hecho la de la vista gorda, en verdad si había notado un cambio lo suficiente significativo para comenzar a derrumbarse. Alguien mas había llegado y se había robado la atención de su pareja. Tomo la posición fetal sintiéndose morir, pero un toque en su puerta la hizo reaccionar- si?

-Señorita, soy Holly su madre le manda a decir que necesita verla en el desayuno, quiere decirle algo importante- escucho la voz de su dama de llaves

-Está bien Holly, gracias por el mensaje, me levantare de inmediato

-Como usted diga señorita, pero disculpe usted se encuentra bien?, su voz se siente muy extraña

-No es nada, solo que me duele un poco-mintió limpiándose las lágrimas sin dejar su posición

-Esa bien señorita, le traeré algo para que pueda mejorarse

Con aquellas palabras sintió que la presencia de la mujer desaparecía de su puerta con rumbo seguro al comedor, pero al este desaparecer un nuevo sonido llego a sus oídos, era su terminal pero estaba vez era una llamada, Kirito la estaba llamando.

Dudo por un momento el contestarle, sabiendo que ya lo había hecho, lo dejo repicar hasta que se cansara, después lo vería en ALO, solo quería seguir recordando aquel maravilloso sueño y la sensación de haber tenido a Aiko entre sus brazos, el dolor de su corazón era muy grande, pero los repiqueos de su terminal la sacaron nuevamente de ese estado, con extrañeza observo que tenía más de 6 llamadas perdidas y la seguía llamando. Tomo el móvil para después pararse y comenzar a buscar su ropa para el encuentro con su madre. Contesto

-Kirito, estoy con mi madre ahora, no puedo hablar, nos vemos en la tarde en la misión como me dijiste

-Porque dudas que te amo?-escucho la voz totalmente seria de su amado, fue lo que la desubico

-disculpa?

-porque me mandaste ese mensaje eh?, creí que confiabas en mi y todo lo que pensaras me lo podías decir Asuna, todo lo que hemos pasado no ha sido invento de nadie, asi que porque la duda?, si te presente como una amiga fue por…

-No tienes que excusarte de nada Kazuto-pronuncio a lo que el pelinegro abrió los ojos en sorpresa, en verdad estaba furiosa y su voz lucia decepcionada y triste- aun han habido cosas que no me haz dicho y yo he tenido que apegarme a mis sentimientos para no perderte y no desconfiar, pero hay límites..

-Yo no tengo nada con sinon, asuna y a que te refieres con límites?-pregunto preocupado pensando lo peor-si te he ocultado las cosas mas peligrosas, para evitar que salieras perjudicada o herida

-ja, si claro-le salió una sonrisa sarcástica- y tu crees que no salí mas herida al saber la verdad?, como crees que me he sentido?, acaso te pusiste a pensar un momento que era lo que yo te podía decir?, que mas secretos me estas guardando, que mas tengo que saber- saco un pequeño sollozo-no soy una maldita princesa que debe de esperar sentada a que su amado la busque, no soy una amiga, no soy una compañera o simplemente una conocida, soy tu novia y en el juego tu esposa, pero parece que eso no es suficiente para ti, la prueba fue aquella presentación y como te haz venido comportando conmigo desde que volviste de GGO, todo por ella..

-Asuna, yo…

-Nos veremos en la tarde Kazuto y discutiremos que haremos desde este momento, tengo cosas que hacer y mi madre me espera- antes de que el pudiera volver a hablar corto la llamada, dejo la terminal en su cama e ingreso a bañarse con un nudo en la garganta..

**CON KIRITO**

**-**Onni-chan estas bien?-pregunto suguha al notar la mirada preocupada de su amado hermano, no le gustaba verlo asi- ocurrió algo?

-..-no respondió de inmediato, sus lagrimas se acumulaban y su voz estaba distorsionada, un gran golpe de culpa cayó sobre sus hombros al momento que escucho esas palabras, era verdad no se había puesto a pensar que los secretos para protegerla la dañaban mas, todos tienen un limite si no decimos las cosas a tiempo y parece que su amada espadachín estaba llegando al suyo. Todo por una confusión- En la tarde cuando me encuentre con Asuna, vete con Yui con los demás y ayuden a Sinon con la misión, creo que Recon y Agil están disponibles para completar la party, nosotros no iremos..

-que?-abrio sus ojos en shock

-no preguntes Sugu, por ahora no te lo puedo decir, solo discúlpanos con los demás y cuida a Yui-con aquellas palabras subio para encerrarse en su habitación dejando desolada a su hermana

-algo grave paso, jamás lo había visto asi, salvo cuando nos conocimos en el viejo ALO, esa mirada que tenia cuando la buscaba para rescatarla era la misma de entonces- decía en voz baja, pero antes de levantarse noto como un mensaje de Recon había llegado a su terminal, asi que al leerlo, abrió los ojos en sorpresa- Que?

"Mira esto!"

"**NUEVA ACTUALIZACION 05/01/2026"**

"**El mundo cambiara frente a tus ojos una vez que esta actualización sea tuya, no abra secretos, no abra atajos, el mundo real para ti estará en la palma de tu mano y te llevara al camino que tus deseos. Si aceptas un camino de sorpresas estará a la vuelta de la esquina"**

**Anunciamos a todos los jugadores de ALO que esta misión ya se encuentra disponible desde la puesta del servidor esta madrugada, les deseamos una buena fortuna a aquellos que la puedan completar, ya que con ella se desatara un nuevo nivel en el juego, grandes recompensas los esperan, nada hasta el momento se compara con esto. No daremos más detalles de ella, ya que es sorpresa, nadie tendrá más información que nadie y asi podrán enfocarse en ella. La única pista que les daremos será que un NPC ya existente tiene los detalles de esta misión, búsquenlo con cuidado y la misión será suya.**

**EN ALO**

El movimiento de los NPC no era raro, todos se movían en sus patrones normales, entonces que tenía que hacer para encontrar esta magnífica misión?, se preguntaba la antigua informante de SAO, Argo. Caminaba en ese momento por los caminos de la atareada ciudad de los inicios, mientras se dirigía al portal, todos los jugadores e informantes querían saber si ella ya tenía algo, pero todo estaba en blanco.

-Hay algo que no hemos pensado?-dijo en voz baja mientras llegaba al portal. Este alumbro un momento haciéndole saber que alguien saldría, por lo que le dio su espacio. Cuando la luz dejo de brillar, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al notar a un par peculiar que había conocido mucho tiempo atrás. Sus ojos no dejaron de observarlos mientras ellos salían corriendo por la ciudad y no tenía que ser genio para saber que saldrían de la ciudad y se internarían en los bastos campos del primer piso. Cuando la falda de uno de ellos se dejó de ver, finalmente reacciono y cayó en cuenta de las cosas..

-Toto, Dorotty!, pero que hacen aquí, acaso ellos son los de la misión?, pero en ese caso porque esta acá y no en el piso 22-penso un momento mientras que salía corriendo a buscarlos sin qu nadie sospechara- a menos que hallan venido de arriba para algo, además Dorotty estaba cargando algo en sus brazos, podría ser ese el premio?

Tras correr algunos kilómetros, llego a una hermosa arboleda, donde los rastros de ambos se habían diluido, sus pasos entonces se volvieron mas ligeros para evitar que la notaran, en especial el instinto canino de Toto.

Paso por las múltiples enredaderas y se ubico a una distancia prudente, su capa le servia muy bien para camuflarse, entonces fue en ese momento que lo escucho, un par de sonidos peculiares, Dorotty estaba cantando mientras abrazaba y trataba de calmar el llanto de un pequeño bebe que estaba en sus brazos.

-Un Bebe en ALO?

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CONFLICTO**

Llego a su amada morada en el bosque del piso 22, suspiro suavemente al notar que no se hallaba ninguna persona en su interior, lo que agradeció, no estaba de humor para soportar las preguntas de su mejor amiga, su cuñada y el resto de los integrantes del grupo. Su amado espadachín aún no había ingresado a su morada, por lo que debía de esperarlo y así saber en dónde se van a reunir.

Tan distraída estaba que ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta correctamente, puso el estuche de sus armas en el centro de la sala y camino hacia la habitación, se arrojó contra la cama y se quedó mirando al vacío con atención falsa ante las diferentes sombras que danzaban por el aire y que parecían hasta encantadoras con su extraño brillo oscuro en todo el lugar.

Estaba cansada, su madre una vez más estaba tratando de meterse en sus decisiones, la conversación sobre su futuro se centraba en un buen matrimonio, hasta llevo a Yuya para que este tratara de convencerla con sus encantos, para que lo aceptara y la alianza que la familia esperaba se llevase a cabo.

Su mente estaba ida, quería desaparecer, quería viajar y estar siempre en aquel mundo de sueños, en un sueño donde su amada Aiko estuviese, un mundo donde Kirito fuera solo de ella, un mundo que en la vida real solo era una epifanía, porque nada de lo que quería estaba al alcance de sus manos. Se sentó en la cama, estar embarazada era su sueño, parecía tener una extraña aura a su alrededor, estar en ese estado era como una burbuja de felicidad irrompible, en sus ojos se veía el brillo de la ilusión, a la vez de su paso a la madurez, Asuna torció la boca y sus cejas en disgusto, se levantó de la cama y avanzo hacia el espejo del tocador, se vio de las caderas hacia arriba que era lo que abarcaba el tamaño del espejo, se colocó de lado y llevo sus manos a sus pechos tocándoselos con cautela, bajo hasta su vientre con la intención de apegar la tela a su cuerpo y poder apreciar su figura, demasiado esbelta, sin pensar arqueo la espalda para poder simular que su estómago crecía, se tocó varias veces el lugar con vehemencia, soltó un bufido y se enderezo al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por sus instintos una vez más..

-Deja de pensar estupideces Asuna!-se limpió las lágrimas-esto es ridículo, no puedo perder la compostura, no puedo seguir asi- se llevo una mano entre los cabellos y se despejo la frente, sus ojos escudriñaron a su reflejo y negó con la cabeza- Tu no eres esa persona, no eres ni la mitad de lo que quieres ser, solo estas escondida en tus dolores y miedos, solo es una fantasía y nada mas..

Los ojos azules de la mujer del espejo se opacaron en lágrimas y Asuna se desconcertó, acaso ese gesto era suyo?, meneo la cabeza incrédula. Entonces su reflejo le mostro a su yo real, a la Asuna guerrera de SAO, a aquella esencia que había abandonado al dejar aquel juego de la muerte, pero que era su mas grande modelo a seguir. En los ojos ámbar se mostraba su ilusión, su fuerza, su madurez, sus manos se fueron nuevamente a su abdomen, después vio hacia la cama de reojo con el asentimiento de su contraparte, volvió a ver el espejo, después a las almohadas de reojo, se movió ansiosa en el lugar mientras una sonrisa de júbilo se mostraba en su yo de SAO, se giró en sus talones y camino hacia la cama..

-supongo que un poco no hace daño, además es solo curiosidad, es un juego, un juego nada mas

Se dijo a si misma poco convencida y tomo la almohada de adorno que reposaba en su cama, volvió hacia el espejo de nuevo y se levantó la camisa para poder colocarse la esponjosa almohada debajo de sus ropajes, no le dio la forma que quería así que comenzó a palmearla y acomodarla bajo su ropa, le dio ligeros golpecitos hasta que pudo moldearla a una forma ovalada y más natural, la puso justo sobre su vientre y entonces se contempló, se vio de lado, de frente y del otro perfil- Es hermoso- se rio con alegría, entonces escucho una exclamación de sorpresa muy cerca de ella, al acto se sacó la almohada con velocidad, se volteo asustada y vio unos hermosos ojos azules en la puerta de la habitación que le quitaron el aliento hasta que vio todo lo demás, se puso nerviosa y una clase de ira subió por su garganta, la causante de su actual dolor, aquella persona que estaba metida en la relación con su amado espadachín estaba frente a ella, entonces fue cuando escucho la primera pregunta..

-a..asuna..que es lo que haces?

-…-verla de frente la enfureció aún más, que hacía en su casa?, como osaba meterse en territorio privado sin ser invitada?- no te importa lo que estoy haciendo Sinon, más bien respóndeme tu…que haces en mi casa sin autorización?

-lo siento mucho Asuna, pero la puerta estaba abierta y..

-quedamos en que nos veríamos en el sitio de siempre, así que debiste de avisar o es que acaso la gran cercanía que de repente tienes con mi esposo, te da el derecho de irrumpir donde no te corresponde?- sus ojos estaban fríos, se estaba dejando llevar, pero con todo lo que había pasado ya no podía contenerse

-no sé de qué me estás hablando?-trato de alejarse de esos ojos que la veían con odio profundo. Trago en seco, esa mirada le daba muy mala espina, le hacia recordar su propio pasado, su propio dolor de la soledad, era la mirada de repulsión, de rechazo, de odio a su existencia

-no me hagas reír Sinon, desde que te conozco te haz metido con lo que es mío!-le grito sacando su estoque-primero, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero fuiste capaz de que mi esposo me presentara como una simple amiga, luego te le declaraste en mi cara en la misión de excalibur, te reúnen con el continuamente por estupideces menores, tienes el descaro que meterte en nuestras citas, en nuestra casa, en nuestro espacio!

-..-

-responde sinon, respóndeme con la verdad, acaso ya te has acostado con mi esposo?, acaso ya me arrebataste lo último que quedaba de mi relación, ya te convertiste en su mujer!-mientras le hablaba se acercaba arrinconándola en la pared mas cercana, su estoque se lo puso en la garganta y le gritaba con su mirada perdida, lloraba, lloraba de dolor, lloraba de desconsuelo…

-cálmate, cálmate, estas fuera de si, nada es lo que piensas Asuna!-se trató de zafar

-no me creas estúpida- la golpeo con rapidez en su estomago haciéndole perder el aire por un momento y su estoque se alzo sobre su cabeza dispuesta a acabar con ella- no soy ninguna niña tonta, tu estas enamorada de mi esposo, pero no debes de preocuparte porque te lo regalo, gracias por hacerme abrir los ojos!-un brillo dorado se dejó ver su estoque activando una de sus sword skill.

Cerro sus ojos en espera del golpe, no quería atacarla ya que en parte tenía razón. Sin darse cuenta se había metido en una relación que al inicio no sabía que existía, todo por el cercano comportamiento de Kirito con ella. El grito de ella y su ataque no llegaron a su cuerpo, pero si escucho un golpe en seco muy cerca de ella. Al levantar su mirada, noto como Asuna estaba con la mirada perpleja y su espada estaba atada a otra negra que reconocía sin necesidad de observar el rostro de su portador.

-Kirito

-que es lo que estás haciendo Asuna..estas loca?-pregunto seriamente el espadachín, mientras la hacía retroceder

-estoy muy cuerda-respondió en susurros observándolo con intensidad- solo he abierto los ojos, solo eso

-Yui, saca a sinon de aquí y vayan donde están los muchachos, no los acompañaremos a la misión-dijo Kirito a la pequeña hada que estaba en su hombro y que observaba con tristeza a su madre

-esta bien papa

-no es necesario Kirito-dijo sinon levantándose- no estoy interesada ya en ese arco, disculpen las molestias..asuna perdón-con aquellas palabras rápidas desplego su menú y cerro cesión antes de que cualquiera la pudiera detener..

Por un momento la habitación se quedó en silencio, nadie se movía de su puesto mientras los dos jóvenes se observaban con cautela.

Kirito no podía creerlo, no sabía que había pasado para llevarlos a esa situación, pero le dolía observar esos amados ojos tristes, decepcionados y perdidos de todo aquel brillo que tanto atesoraba. Primero dio un paso después de guardar su espada, luego otro, pero la voz de su amada lo detuvo

-no te me acerques Kirito-susurro en voz baja-vete con sinon, ella te necesita

-mi lugar es este, a tu lado, tu eres quien me necesita

-no te necesito, ya te lo dije

-Asuna me amas?

-…-los ojos de ella no tuvieron ningún cambio, solo su rostro mostro una sonrisa triste-desafortunadamente mi corazón ya no sabe que pensar, los sueños, los sentimientos y los ideales de una familia perfecta, solo fueron eso, un ideal, un sueño que termino en SAO-suspiro sentándose en la ventana y observando con tristeza su amado anillo y su estoque..

-pero que dices?, nada de eso termino en SAO, continua aquí-señalo en su corazón-continua en nuestro mundo-trato de acercarse a ella, pero la mano que tenía su estoque lo detuvo

-no quiero seguir sufriendo, no quiero sentirme usada y abandonada-estaba llorando-será mejor terminar esto aquí y ahora, no quiero estorbar..-No pudo seguir hablando pues sin importarle su arma, kirito se lanzó abrazarla, el la agarro por la nuca y tomo posesión de sus labios con un beso largo e implacable que demostraba su anhelo y desesperación-basta..basta Kirito- Asuna trato en vano de alejarse, de cerrar sesión, pero la fuerza que este le imponía superaba sus expectativas, trataba de huir, de no recibir su beso, pero las manos del espadachín evitaban su éxito.

-eres mía, mía-la besaba con fuerza-eres y siempre serás mía, no permitiré que te alejes de mí, nunca podría amar a alguien más, solo tú puedes mover mi mundo y derrumbarlo si quieres-sus palabras la dejaron muda por un momento, no tuvo tiempo de rechazar su siguiente acercamiento. Perdieron la noción del entorno completamente, sus sentimientos afloraron más que nunca, los fuertes y carnosos labios de Kirito succionaban y lamian los de Asuna, con ansias los recorrían como sus manos.

Su arma cayó al suelo y Yui se alejó del par en silencio mientras los observaba. Las manos de su padre se habían anclado a las piernas de su madre y las había alzado para entrecruzarlas en su cintura, la apoyo en la pared besándola y acariciándola con desesperación. El ambiente había cambiado nuevamente.

Sintiéndose impotente, una parte de la razón de Asuna aun le decía que debía de alejarse, ella deslizo su boca y clavo sus dientes en el cuello, de manera que toda su rabia, su dolor y sus sentimientos se vieron reflejados allí, no quería verse débil, no quería ser una princesa y Kirito solo suspiro sonoramente cuando recibió aquella mordida, pero en vez de alejarse por el impacto, la alentó para continuar con su ataque.

Aun con ropa sobre su cuerpo, los dientes de Kirito se movieron sobre sus pechos, los mordio con fuerza haciéndola gemir sonoramente, subió a sus labios mareándola con un nuevo beso fuerte. No noto cuando el espadachín se alejo de la pared y la arrastro aun entre sus brazos hasta la cama, solo cuando sintió el comodo colchón y el familiar sonido del menú del avatar, fue que abrió sus ojos. Su amado y odiado espadachín estaba desnudo frente a ella, sus ojos negros brillaban con un fuego intenso, sus labios volvieron a asaltarla desde su frente, sintiendo su aliento en su oído

-Retirate la ropa, te demostrare a quien es la persona que amo, te demostrare quien es la única persona a la que mi corazón ama-tomo su mano y la coloco justo sobre su corazón-lo sientes?, solo late de amor por ti-la beso superficialmente

-…-acaso creía que esas palabras la harían perdonarlo?, podría creerlas después de ver a su amante en su propia casa?. No, no era verdad, esto no era verdad- si me amas como dices, porque me obligas a tener relaciones?

-que?

-este es un mundo virtual, no es el mundo real, no quiero ser una aventura de juego, quiero ser y sentir en la vida real, en nuestro mundo-lo observo con fuerza-si quieres tomarme hazlo, no lo evitare, pero no creas que disfrutare ni me desnudare, solo seré una amante de turno, satisface tus anhelos o vete con sinon

-…-Kirito tomo con fuerza el mentón de su amada-deja de decir estupideces, no eres una amante, no eres una simple mujer, eres mi mujer

-no soy tu esposa, solo soy tu amiga, lo recuerdas?, asi fue como me presentaste con tu amante

-te lo repito, ella no es mi amante, no me gusta y ni quiera he pensado en amar a alguien más-le beso con suavidad en su mejilla ya que ella volteo su rostro-pero si te pido perdón, sabes que no soy bueno en manejar las palabras, si te molesto aquella presentación, lo siento, lo siento mucho-en ese momento agarro su rostro con sus dos manos y coloco su frente contra la de ella- quiero escuchar que me perdones, no te quiero perder, no quiero separarme de ti, te amo Asuna Yuuki, te amo y no quiero perderte

-entonces porque?, porque no confías en mí?, porque no permites que este a tu lado-trato de zafarse del aprisionamiento pero no lo conseguía, su amado y desnudo espadachín estaba sobre ella

-porque tengo miedo de perderte-la miro con amor, quería transmitirle sus palabras también con sus acciones-se que eres fuerte, que eres una guerrera y eso es lo que más amo de ti, pero en muchas ocasiones siento que mi espalda esta mejor resguardada desde la distancia-cerro sus ojos-no quiero volver a vivir lo de Kayaba, no quiero verte morir por mi estupidez, no quiero que te pierdas en mi locura de guerrero, pero si admito que me he pasado, por eso perdóname

-ojala pudiera creer tan fácil eso-dijo en voz baja callándolo de golpe

-ya te lo dije, no tengo nada con Sinon-sus manos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente luego de darle otro beso, la acaricio en sus flancos buscando su respuesta- solo tu puedes encender mi cuerpo

-Kirito, aléjate, déjame levantar-le dijo con voz seria

-no lo hare hasta que me perdones, no quiero perderte-le dijo besándola con fuerza nuevamente, sus lágrimas lo estaban traicionando, sus amados y oscuros ojos estaban gritando para que lo entendiera-Asuna, por favor, no te alejes de mi, no me odies, te amo, te amo

-…-los ruegos de su amado la estaban desmoronando, sus barreras que recién había construido se estaban derrumbando con gran facilidad, sus propias lagrimas comenzaron a caer mientras que su sueño volvía a tomar mas fuerza- Quiero a Aiko, quiero verla, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, quiero sentir su calor

-Aiko?-pregunto confundido por el cambio de eventos

-….-lo abrazo llorando-no quiero ser un juguete de nadie, quiero casarme contigo, quiero vivir contigo, quiero tener a nuestros hijos, quiero ver a mi pequeña Aiko, quiero sentirla en mi vientre, quiero estar toda mi vida a su lado

-Asuna, quien es Aiko?

-..-ella sonrió mientras lo observaba nuevamente, tomo su mano y la coloco sobre su cubierto vientre-esta mañana soñé con ella, era tan real que en verdad me gusto cargarla, su calor, su apariencia, su sonrisa dulce, quero que los 4 estemos juntos por siempre-lo beso, esta vez con más anhelo, con sus lágrimas aun saliendo-quiero ser tu mujer en la vida real, quiero que me tomes de una vez por todas, hazme sentir tuya y demuéstrame que ninguna mujer me podrá reemplazar, que solo seré yo y solo yo, la dueña de tu corazón..-cruzo sus piernas por la espalda de su amado quien la observaba con sorpresa, sus labios tomaron los suyos en un arrebato, sentía con claridad que su amado estaba excitado, pero no quería hacerlo en el mundo virtual, quería sentirlo en la realidad

Tan ensimismada estaba que un conocido sonido de mensaje la hizo sobresaltar, abrió sus ojos frente a los confundidos y observadores ojos de su amado espadachín y observo un titilante mensaje en su visor, no quería abrirlo ya que estaban en una situación muy personal, pero el nombre de Argo, le llamo la atención

-Argo?, desde cuando volvió al juego?-pregunto confundida, su espadachín la besaba con ternura en su cuello haciéndola suspirar, sus manos volvieron a moverse a sus costados y pechos-Kirito espera-lo ultimo lo dijo por medio de un gemido, le había lamido su oído derecho

-tu y yo estamos hablando de algo muy serio Asuna, no quiero que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa, quiero tu perdón y que me hables de Aiko..

Para bochorno de ambos quienes la habían olvidado Yui hablo al volar sobre la cabeza de Kirito

-Dis..disculpen, pero argo-sama dice que Totto y Dorothy tienen una misión para nosotros y lo mas extraño es el nombre de esa misión-sus ojos oscuros como los de su padre los observaba con tristeza-mama, el nombre de Aiko esta en ella…vienen para aca

Sus padres se separaron con rapidez mientras ella hablaba, avergonzados por la situación que le mostraron a su pequeña, arreglaron sus ropajes y se dispusieron a leer el mensaje de Argo, por supuesto Kirito no la soltó, se quedó a su lado y le agarro su mano derecha, no quería separarse de ella

"**voy en camino con Totto y Dorothy, deben de ver esto, es increíble"**

Aquellas palabras que finalizaban el mensaje los dejo confundidos, no habían vuelto a ver a ese par desde el viejo Aincrad, porque ahora?

El corazón de Asuna comenzó a desbocarse con anticipación, se tocó su pecho notando que el dolor anterior había sido reemplazado por el conocido calor de su sueño, sus brazos templaron, su mente se calmó, sus piernas querían salir corriendo hacia un lugar que no sabía cuál era, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en emoción. Una transformación que dejo sorprendido a su amado, quien la observaba en silencio. De pronto la puerta de su morada comenzó a sonar, ella se levantó de inmediato y corrió para abrir a sus invitados, ni siquiera Kirito pudo alcanzar a reaccionar cuando ella ya tenía frente a si, la conocida capa de su amiga..

-A-chan, que bien te ves, no haz cambiado en nada?-le saludo cordial-déjame entrar que es peligroso que nos vean, ya sabes que los jugadores son unas malditas víboras

-pasa Argo-dijo en voz baja mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los castaños cabellos de una conocida niña quien cargaba en sus brazos, algo que no sabía que era, pero que su corazón había saltado con mucha más fuerza al verlo..

-Ah Ki-bou también estas aquí, que bien-dijo con una sonrisa gatuna-pero pareces preocupado, está todo bien?

-Totto!-grito Yui llamando la atención de todos, ya que volvió a su forma original y abrazo al canino quien contento batía su cola y la lamia por todos lados- eres muy lindo!

-….-Asuna se situó frente a Dorotty quien la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro-hola Dorotty, que haces acá?, le sucedió algo a tus amigos?

-oh, señorita es usted-respondió con júbilo-la estábamos buscando, mis amigos y yo tenemos un regalo muy importante que darle, todo por ayudarnos a encontrar nuestro camino-finalizando sus palabras un conocido icono de misión apareció sobre su cabeza

-sabía que era para ustedes-dijo Argo-en mi caso no pude activar la misión

-…-Kirito estaba callado, pero observaba con atención las acciones de su amada, lo tenían preocupado-Asuna espera-le dijo para detenerla en activar la misión, pero ya era tarde.

-..-El icono desapareció, Dorotty sonrió aún más y le dijo-que el viaje inicie- una intensa luz envolvió a Asuna mientras los que estaban a su alrededor no podían moverse, aquella luz provenía del bultito en los brazos de la pequeña

-Aiko- fue lo que dijo la espadachín con la mirada llena de sorpresa antes de que un ardor y dolor le dieran de lleno, parecía que veía todo tras una película rojiza y gruesa, imposible de penetrar, algo pasaba, algo le pasaba a su cuerpo, sentía como si su propia carne se le abriera, como si sus entrañas de pronto se derritieran ante el indomable fuego que se apoderaba de ella, apretó los parpados mientras que se repetia una y otra vez, que todo esto tenia un fin, que todo terminaría dentro de poco, no seria una guerrera si no podía soportar este dolor que la partía a la mitad, el calor se intensifico de forma dolorosa haciéndola pensar que estaba en el mundo real, tanto fue el dolor que la hicieron gritar por unos segundos

-A-chan/Asuna/mama!-gritaron sus acompañantes al mismo tiempo. Estaban horrorizados ya que sangre que no debía de existir en el mundo virtual se estaba presentando desde las piernas de Asuna, además su avatar de Undine desapareció por completo mostrando la figura de la Asuna Real

-…-Asuna abrió los ojos y vio el cielo de su hogar, mas alla del techo de madera, podía observar un hermoso cielo estrellado, mas alla de las nubes y la tierra que danzaban en sincronía, observo como si no estuviera allí sus propios jadeos y de la nada todo careció de sonido, sus oídos solo estaban pinchados en el sonido de un llanto que de ponto opaco todo, sonrió con cansancio y cerro los ojos, su cuerpo se convirtió en una masa flácida, aun con dolor se permitió volver a llorar..

Argo y Kirito no sabían que había ocurrido, hasta Yui estaba temblando al no saber que ocurría, solo había podido sentir como su madre, el alma de su madre había sido partida a la mitad, su estado era muy preocupante y no sabía que hacer. Totto a su lado la acaricio con su hocico como queriéndole decir que todo estaba bien.

Kirito estaba por gritar en su llamado cuando también lo escucho, abrió aun mas sus ojos sorprendido, vio a Asuna jadeando aun con dolor en su rostro y con rastros de sangre en su cuerpo, estaba sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados y en los brazos de Dorotty. Desvió su mirada hacia la pequeña y el bulto que traía tenia ahora mas movimiento, el llanto que escuchaba venia de allí, ese era el llanto de un bebe real, no una maquina o un NPC..

-Que está sucediendo-dijo Argo en voz baja-cuando los encontré ese bebe era mecánico, era solo una masa de barro que Dorotty cargaba con alegría, pero ahora se ve y se escucha tan real que es difícil diferenciarlos

Kirito se acercó con pasos inestables, su corazón salto en completo pánico y su respiración se alteró en demasía al ver la escena, pero aquellos llantos hacían que su cerebro trabajara de otra forma, un calor especial y a la vez extraño lo invadió junto a su miedo. Sus ojos estaban en Dorotty quien le tendió el bultito entre sus brazos para entregárselo a Asuna quien parecía sentirse mejor.

La pelinaranja le tendio sus brazos de una forma familiar y acuno la tela contra su pecho, mientras lo examinaba llena de devoción y lagrimas en sus ojos, lo mecio un par de veces mientras sonreía y el llanto ceso en suaves hipeos. Kirito no podía creerlo, suspiro con fuerza y sus lagrimas cayeron a raudales tanto como sus rodillas, cayo a su lado con ojos desorbitados, hasta que su amada le susurro con una alegría que no creía que le viera…

-Kazu mírala…es hermosa

-no puede ser-dijo Argo temblando

-mama?-Yui estaba más confundida por la escena, pero Totto a su lado le mostro una ventana de actualización de misión que rezaba..

**Misión Matrimonial**

"**9 días de cambio, 9 días de misión, al final tendrás una recompensa si llegas a la meta del desafío, demuestren que 2 son más fuertes que uno y su corazón les mostrara el camino"**

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes pertenecen a Reki-Sensei, por lo que solo hago uso de sus creaciones para nuestro disfrute personal, no busco ninguna compensación.**

**Hola a todos, estoy muy emocionada por el gran recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia, en verdad fue una loca idea que me surgió, ya que el romance del KiriAsu no se ha vuelto a ver en el anime y en las novelas aún falta para que se cuele algo.**

**Pido disculpas por el Fic de Todo Porque Te Amo, no era de mi dar Spoiler que los enojaran como ocurrió con cierto comentario a mi Facebook personal, pensé que todos estaban al día con las novelas, así que dos proyectos que tenía sobre UWO quedan cancelados por el momento y me concentrare en este fic.**

**Este capítulo es muy rosa en verdad, me gusto aunque de algo de diabetes y la inspiración para el, vino de una revista de maternidad.**

**Los invito a Leer, pasen…**

**DIA 1**

**CONOCIENDONOS**

El ambiente había cambiado de una manera sorprendente, todos los sentidos estaban erizados.

Tan pequeñita que eran sus manos, con unos minúsculos deditos que daba miedo tocarlos, con una delicadeza inigualable deslizo su dedo índice sobre aquella manito, sintió como la pequeña mano abrió su puñito y desvió el agarre a su dedo, eso lo hizo llorar de alegría con más fuerza, pues eso le demostraba que era real, no una ilusión.

Al intentar abrir su boca dejo escapar un sollozo, pero era pura felicidad, no importaba que esto fuera lo más inverosímil y extraño del mundo y que no tendría por qué estar pasando ahora, pero lo que pudo observar minutos atrás le daban la certeza de que era real, así que soltó una carcajada en medio de sus lágrimas, y entonces se inclinó a observarla mejor como su amada se lo había dicho, viva y hermosa entre los brazos de su madre, algo tan suyo y tan bello que no conjugaba bien los apelativos en su mente.

Su pequeña angelito, quien lo observaba atentamente con esos ojos avellana como los de Asuna, con una luz imposible de reproducir por maquinas, era una luz pura y curiosa. Se había imaginado muchas veces como seria su primer hijo biológico con su amada, pero esto rompía todos los estándares, porque esta pequeña cosita era un fiel retrato suyo, era casi igual a él, a excepción de la forma de sus ojos, pudo percibir que la nariz tampoco era suya, eran rasgos heredados de Asuna, llevo su mano hacia ella, le temblaba del sentimiento que tenía. La toco finalmente y sintió su calor, su movimiento, su respiración, todo esto y sentir que sus negros cabellos estaban apelmazados por sangre fresca, no ocultaba lo hermoso del cuadro. Su corazón exploto y sus sentidos fueron más claros, dentro de su pecho se formó el más hermoso sentimiento, algo que era igual al que tenía con su pareja, algo tan sublime que lo nombraba a la perfección, era su hija.

Yui también se había acercado con cautela observando a la nueva integrante de la familia, sus ojos negros estaban confundidos ante la escena, pero sabía que esta cosita que ahora tocaba y que le sonreía era su hermana. Sus lágrimas pronto comenzaron a salir y su cuerpo a temblar, su madre aun con su hermana en brazos, la abrazo con sentimiento, uniéndolas en un abrazo familiar que era difícil de concebir. Su madre fue la primera en hablar en medio de la habitación.

-Yui, te presento a tu hermanita, se llama Aiko

-Es linda-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir atragantándose en lágrimas cuando su hermana la saludo apretando su dedo de la mitad que había atrapado sin que lo notara..

-…-Kirito dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Asuna y las abrazo a las 3 como pudo, estaba llorando aun, pero reía de alegría, sentía que no merecía tenerlas, alguien como el que nunca había sido bueno en las relaciones sociales, nunca pensó que el destino le recompensaría con tan hermosa familia.- Aiko, una hermosa princesa que se ha develado, no entiendo cómo pudo ser posible, pero en definitiva esto no es un sueño-Beso suavemente los labios de Asuna- estas segura que no sabias de esto?, tu me comentaste que querías verla?

-Pero solo fue en mis sueños, jamás podría saber que en un mundo virtual se podría tener hijos- le rebatía mientras que su pareja la cargaba con cautela aun con Aiko en sus brazos y se dirigían a su habitación nuevamente. Al llegar seguidos por todos, las dejo con cuidado en el lugar dándoles un nuevo beso a ambas

-Dorotty-llamo Argo quien se había quedado distanciada de la escena familiar y ante sus palabras la joven NPC la observo curiosa- Aiko es la única bebe que nació?, tienes más regalos que darle a los jugadores de ALO?

-A que te refieres Argo?-pregunto Kirito tomando en brazos a su angelito para permitir que su amada se cambiara sus ropas manchadas de sangre, aun ella permanecía como su yo real no como la Undine de cabellos azules. Después de cambiarse comenzó a buscar entre sus ítems ropas que le pudieran servir a su hija y por supuesto darle un pequeño baño…

-La misión que los administradores nos dieron hablaba de que era para todos en general o en este caso para las parejas del juego, lo cual es extraño tomando en cuenta que hasta el momento no había matrimonio incluido.

-Así es joven guerrera-Respondió sonriente la NPC- según las adivinaciones de la bruja del este abran 12 regalos del cielo, 12 regalos que en camino están-con aquellas palabras se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta- Me retiro, mis amigos me están esperando para continuar con nuestro viaje, espero que el camino les sea favorable-observo a su amigo-Totto cuídate-con aquellas palabras desapareció del lugar en un círculo de luz.

Todos se quedaron observando el lugar donde la joven había desaparecido, pero entonces Yui sintió nuevamente el saludo feliz de su canino amigo, por lo que al observarlo este se le tiro encima alegremente

-jejejeje, te quedaras aquí?-le pregunto tratando de sacárselo de encima

-No se aun que está pasando, pero en definitiva este bebe hermoso es real-dijo Argo observando muy de cerca a la bebe en brazos de su padre- debemos de dar aviso a todos, porque si son 12, aun faltan 11 por llegar y aún no sabemos de quienes se trata

-Argo-hablo Kirito seriamente-es posible que puedas usar a todos tus contactos para saber cómo fue posible que esto pasara y hablar también con Tinker, el debe de alertar por medio del MMO lo que sucede?

-Claro enseguida lo hare y les avisare-dijo sonriente-por cierto Kirito, se nota que nunca haz tomado en brazos un bebe, tranquilízate y respira no se te va a caer jejejeje

-…Bue..

-Oni-chan!-Kirito fue interrumpido al escuchar la familiar voz de su hermana menor, ella había entrado con rapidez al lugar. La menor de los hermanos Kirigaya se detuvo en seco al ingresar a la habitación, se notaba que había volado con extrema rapidez al lugar, aunque al ver la escena ella se llevo las manos a la cara y se froto los ojos como queriendo borrar la escena o en su más cercano caso, se creer lo que veía- Que te sucedió As-sus palabras murieron al ver a la pequeña angelita en los brazos de su hermano y allí quedo su vista absorbida, abrió aún más los ojos en sorpresa, Aiko balbuceo contenta al estar cambiada

No había necesidad de preguntar cuando la situación por más extraña e inverosímil que pareciera era más que obvia, esa bebe era demasiado parecida a su hermano como para pasarla en alto y sus ojos eran una clara copia de Asuna como para pasar desapercibido, aquella luz jamás había pertenecido a otra persona que ni fuera ella. Su corazón en ese momento se alteró mas de lo que estaba, sentía que un enorme peso y filo caía sobre ella, porque una vez más el destino le mostraba que su amado hermano, no le pertenecía, el ya tenía una familia, una familia que ahora había sumado un nuevo miembro..

-Yo me retiro-dijo Argo-les avisare de inmediato si obtengo información- con aquellas palabras salió del lugar sin siquiera presentarse ante la hermana de su amigo, pero notando su extraña aura de tristeza que de pronto la embargo.

-..-nadie volvió a hablar en ese momento, Asuna misma sentía la tensión que se desplegaba, su amado se había puesto algo pálido y su cuñada estaba temblando. No había pasado más de un minuto cuando en su hogar arribaron sus demás amigos, todos entraron después de saludar y avisar su entrada, algo que Sugu no había hecho..

-Que fue lo que paso, como es esto posible. Esta niña es suya?-fue lo primero que salió de Suguha mientras todos los recién llegados quedaban estáticos en su lugar y ante aquellas palabras abrían sus ojos en shock

-Si, es nuestra Sugu -respondió Asuna mientras tomaba de regreso a su pequeña y dejando a todos aún más sorprendidos, la hizo pegar con total naturalidad en su pecho, al principio Aiko se atraganto pero rápidamente se adaptó a la leche de su madre-hace menos de media hora la di a luz, aún no sabemos cómo explicarles como sucedió, lo único que sabemos es que la misión que los administradores actualizaron, dio este hermoso resultado, este mundo virtual ahora es tan real que hasta me da la posibilidad de darle leche-sus palabras eran claras, profundas y alegres, toda su alma relucía en complacencia-Sugu podrías hacerme el favor de revisarla y revisarme?, como no estoy en mi avatar no puedo hacer la curación.

-Por..por supuesto, no hay problema

-No es justo Kirito!-El grito de Klein retumbo en el lugar haciendo sobresaltar a todos. El samurái tomo de las solapas de su camisa al confundido espadachín negro

-eh?

-Le hiciste un bebe a Asuna maldito bribón y yo que soy mayor que tu, no tengo ni una amante, no es justo!-a todos les salió un goterón en la cabeza negando al mismo tiempo-además traes una cara de tonto que no puedes con ella ah!-lo soltó antes de quedar llorando en el rincón más cercano. Nadie le hizo caso ya que conocían las locuras del pelirrojo

Lizbeth, Silica y Agil se acercaron a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia, la celebración ante su llegada lleno la casa de campo en poco tiempo, regalos vinieron de todas partes mientras mas conocidos en ALO llegaban al lugar para confirmar lo ocurrido. Argo en definitiva se había movido rápido, después de que Suguha se recuperara de la impresión y que las revisara apropiadamente, se quedó perpleja pero satisfecha de encontrar todo en perfecto orden, a lo mucho la pequeña tenia algunas leves irritaciones por la humedad de la sangre y el frio de la temporada, pero nada que un bálsamo y sus artes sagradas no curaran de forma inmediata, Asuna podría moverse a finales de ese día, después de descansar, en verdad la bebe había salido con rapidez por su canal de parto y ese había sido el dolor que había sentido, sus piernas no le respondieron en el momento.

Aiko tuvo que ser bañada nuevamente, pero esta vez en una bañera que la jefe de los Sylp le dio de regalo, su seudo tia Lizbeth la baño con cuidado, bajo la mirada alegre de Silica. Ambas chicas estaban derretidas por la hermosa princesa. Asi que una vez limpia, vestida y presentable, Aiko salio al jardín para ser presentada por su padre ante la gran audiencia que se había quedado para conocerla, allí recibió mimos y buenos deseos de todos los conocidos de sus padres, quedando claro que era una bebe tranquila, paciente y alegre. Algunos de los posibles candidatos de misión, se acercaron a Kirito con grandes preguntas continuas

-Como paso?-pregunto Tinker con Yulier a su lado embobada con la bebe

-Como activaste la misión?-pregunto Eugene el general salamander, lo que confundió a todos, pero el sonrojo de cierta jefe Sylp, los hizo entrar en shock

-En serio embarazaste a Asuna-Sama?, como paso?, cuando?- Pregunto el jefe de los Undine recibiendo un gran golpe de celos de parte de su pareja, una Caith Sith

-Cuanto se demora en nacer el bebe?

-Créanme que si supiera como paso se los diría-dijo Kirito cansado de la situación, estaba celoso en verdad y eso todos lo podían notar, cada vez que su princesa pasaba en manos ajenas a las suyas, se enfurruñaba y un aura oscura lo rodeaba hasta que ella volvía a sus protectores brazos..

-Es más celoso que mi esposa-dijo Agil entre risas

-Pero demuestra que será un buen padre-dijo Recon a su lado, el estaba preocupado por la mirada de su amada Lyfa

-Pero no se han preguntado si la bebe podrá cruzar a nuestro mundo?-pregunto sorpresivamente Klein mientras comia un trozo de carne y ante esta pregunta Asuna que estaba saliendo de su hogar y Kirito que estaba ayudándola, abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa. Eso era verdad, no lo habían pensado, podrían vivir con ella en su mundo o era solo en este mundo que podrían tenerla?..

-Creo que esa es la primera parte de la misión que Dorotty nos dio-dijo Yui rompiendo el ambiente, su canino amigo estaba a su lado-Muéstrales Totto

El canino la lamio nuevamente y se acercó a la pareja, un nuevo icono se actualizo de inmediato en la lista de misiones de ambos y una ventana apareció entre ellos y el can.

"**La vida de padres ha comenzado, pero es su deber decidir en qué hogar vivirá su descendencia. Deben de decidir en qué mundo vivirá, si tendrá una familia conformada, un hogar cómodo o será una vida infeliz, con incertidumbres y unos padres separados por sus miedos e inseguridades. Recuerden, los hijos no traen todo consigo, la madurez y las decisiones vienen con ello. En este primer día, su mundo debe de mostrar su primer paso"**

En el mundo real, Kirito y Asuna no estaban casados, eran solo estudiantes de Preparatoria con un camino dirigido a su universidad y carrera soñadas, no tenían solvencia económica propia, Sus padres no habían dado el consentimiento de casarse, aun había rechazo por sus clases sociales, sus retos diarios no dejaban un lugar para un bebe, aun eran muy jóvenes para iniciar este camino.

En el mundo virtual, eran la pareja de oro, los guerreros más fuertes, no estaban casados, pero su inventario compartido existía, tenían una casa propia, estaban juntos y vivían juntos. El dinero era fácil de conseguir y no había daño que pudiera hacerle a su bebe, todo estaba controlado y era sencillo de sobrevivir.

Todos se le quedaron observando mientras tomaban de regreso a su bebe, ambos meditativos sobre qué hacer. Su bebe les sonreía mientras tomaba los largos cabellos de su madre y un dedo de su padre, el cual comenzó a chupar. La inocencia de aquellos ojos no podían perderla en el mundo real, aun no estaban preparados para ello, pero también sabían que no se podían ocultar en este mundo.

Un abrazo fuerte de Agil los hizo observarlo, el gentil gigante les sonreía con calma

-Ser padres es el inicio de una nueva vida, decidan bien que harán, ella es la principal afectada en esto.

**EN EL MUNDO REAL**

Asada se encontraba aun sobre su cama, sentía una rabia inmensa que brotaba desde su corazón. No podía aceptar tan fácil lo que había ocurrido, sus planes a futuro no podían terminar asi.

-Si solo hubieses sido claro desde el principio, si solo tus sonrisas y tus actos no hubiesen sido tan cercanos, tal vez no me habría enamorado de ti-decía con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Kirito se había incrustado en su corazón y tatuado en su alma desde el momento que le salvo la vida en medio del torneo de BOB. Al principio pensó que podía tener la ilusión de estar con el, pensó que finalmente su alma atormentada podía ser amada por alguien igual a ella, pero a la vez tan diferente. Un caballero negro que se lanzaba al peligro con un corazón de oro, pero cuando se enteró que tenía pareja y que era una hermosa guerrera, todo se opacó a su razón.

-No puedo perderlo, estoy segura que es mi destino, el debe de estar a mi lado

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que salto de la sorpresa al escuchar el sonido de su celular, era una llamada desde un número privado. Extrañada ante esto, se levantó y contesto la llamada, la voz que salió de allí, la hizo tragar su aliento..

-_Si quieres vengarte de la pareja de Oro, puedo ayudarte…_

_-_Quién eres?

-_Conozco cual es el punto débil de la destello veloz, asi me encargare de eliminar la fortaleza implacable del espadachín negro y tu querida Sinon, podrás acercarte a el y reconfortarlo, será tuyo así como lo deseas, destruido de su actual burbuja de la felicidad, no podrá volver a levantarse_

Mientras más avanzaba la conversación la sonrisa cruel de ella apareció, quería acabar con aquella dulce relación, quería acabar con Asuna y demostrarle que su querido Kirito era mucho para ella, la quería alejar decepcionada, quería destruir a su querido Espadachín y solo dejarle la opción de buscar refugio en sus brazos, de convertirse en su mujer y compartir a capa y espada su vida hasta el final..

-Aiko, tu serás quien me dará la venganza sobre tus padres…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Les agradezco a todos por sus rewiers : **L' Fleur Noir, Valeri12 Riffin, Hikari Jeager, Mauro93, Guest y Marita. También agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta loca historia pero no dejan rewiers, saber que a todos les ha agradado esto me inspira para continuar.

Hikari Jeager: En mi perfil de Facebook encontraras el link para la descarga de las novelas o puedes hablarme en privado, no se aun si te tengo agregada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, gracias por el gran apoyo que ha tenido esta historia, se los agradezco de todo corazón, ya que con ello puedo seguir inspirada y continuar en este camino.**

**Como siempre la aclaración de que los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, son del sensei Reki, quien nos autoriza a usar sus obras maestras para que historias locas como esta salgan a la luz y sea disfrutada por todos.**

**Nota: Esta es la segunda parte del primer día, es algo aburrido a mi parecer, pero debía de ponerlo ya que estos personajes serán pieza clave de los hechos que se van a desarrollar en la historia, por supuesto, la odiosa de Sinon continuara, pero aquí se suma más poder a lo que ocurrirá, ya su imaginación volara.**

**Para aquellos interesados en las novelas de SAO, el volumen 15 ya está completamente traducido en español, así que si lo desean, pueden enviarme los privados correspondientes para entregárselos en sus cuentas de Facebook o pueden agregarme en la misma red social bajo mi nombre de Isabel Monsalve y dejarme un mensaje en la Biografia.**

**Sin más por ahora, los invito a leer..**

**DIA 1**

**PARTE 2**

Caminaba cansada hacia su residencia mientras se encontraba en esos momentos pasando la derivación de Kawagoe y los últimos rayos del sol se mostraban en el hermoso cielo de Japón, el viento frio comenzaba a levantarse, por lo que sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos para así llegar a su hogar. En su mano derecha sostenía un celular con el cual en ese instante se encontraba comunicada con alguien especial.

-No lo sé Cariño, no creo que eso le vaya a gustar a los chicos

-_Lo se Midori, pero no veo más opciones, la empresa me está pagando mucho mas_

_-_Ellos ya no son unos niños Minetaka, ellos ya están tomando sus caminos a seguir, son lo suficientemente dependientes de nosotros como para decidir por lo que quieren hacer

-_Hasta que no sean mayores de edad, ni Kazuto ni Suguha nos pueden dejar, ellos dependen de nosotros_

-Que no se te suba el ego a la cabeza, Kazuto a tenido varios trabajos de medio tiempo y está siguiendo sus sueños solventándose prácticamente solo, tiene a Asuna-Kun como su novia, la ama mucho y sería una locura para el dejar todo a un lado como para seguir a sus padres-Recitaba Midori con una sonrisa en su rostro y es que no podía sentirse más dichosa, la joven que su hijo había escogido era la más maravillosa de las nueras, la quería mucho y de echo se llevaba muy bien con ella

-_Ya mi decisión está tomada Midori, todo lo que he hecho y hare es por el bien de todos, llegare mañana al atardecer y espero que ellos estén allí para que sepan lo que vamos a hacer, la familia no se puede separar por estupideces_

_**-**_Lo que te digo es que eso no será tan sencillo..

-_Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos_

Con aquellas palabras, Minetaka Kirigaya colgó la llamada sin despedirse de su esposa. Estaba cansado, estaba llegando a sus límites, se había marchado a Estados Unidos para buscarle a su familia un mejor futuro, lo estaba logrando hasta que en su camino llego la personificación de la avaricia y la manipulación, una persona que le ofreció sus sueños con la condición de sacar a su familia de Japon y justo cuando colgaba aquella llamada, la persona en cuestión le hablo desde sus espaldas

-Espero que no haya ningún problema señor Kirigaya-le hablo con voz seria y venenosa- No quiero más rodeos de su parte

-No se preocupe señora Yuuki, mañana mismo hablare con mis hijos y les hare entender cuál es su mejor futuro

-Hoy recibirá en su cuenta la suma del primer pago que acordamos, la otra parte se la entregare una vez que su familia y en especial su hijo se hayan alejado de Japón.

-Si me permite Señora Yuuki, quisiera hacerle una pregunta- Pregunto el Patriarca Kirigaya con seriedad. El había llegado esa misma mañana a Japón, debido a asuntos que tenían que ver con esta mujer , por lo que era mentira que llegaría al día siguiente

-Adelante-respondió Kyouku mientras tecleaba con rapidez en su portátil

-Porque no acepta que nuestros hijos se aman y que quieren estar juntos?

-..-El no respondió de inmediato, solo lo observo fríamente desde sus lentes, se recostó en su asiento y coloco en pose de superioridad sus manos sobre su regazo- La vida de mi hija, sus acciones y su futuro me pertenecen desde que nació, siempre se le ha enseñado como ser una dama de alta sociedad para conseguir su futuro, por ese motivo no quiero que nada ni nadie que no sea apto para estos ideales se mezcle con eso-hablo con voz más fría-No quiero que sangre sucia Kirigaya, que niciquiera es de clase alta se junte con la elite de Japón, sería una vergüenza para la familia Yuuki que Asuna se junte con un huérfano-Los nudillos de Minetaka estaban blancos- además su hijo no ha demostrado ninguna de esas aptitudes, solo ha arrastrado a mi hija por un mal camino, esas cosas diabólicas como el tan maravilloso mundo VR solo es una distracción para sus planes, sus cursilerías y su altanería, me tienen harta, por ese motivo lo quiero lejos de ella

-En eso se equivoca señora..-fue interrumpido por ella

-Sera mejor que no se equivoque señor Kirigaya, recuerde que lo he ayudado para que pudiera salir de esa inmundicia, eso tiene un precio y espero que lo cumpla, no quiero a ningún muchachito cerca a mi hija-Observo como el ceño del hombre se hacía más pronunciado por lo que debió de recordarle ciertos puntos- Recuerde y hágalo muy bien, quien fue quien lo ayudo económicamente cuando estaba sin trabajo?, quien lo ayudo para obtener la tan anhelada residencia en Estados Unidos?, Quien le ayudo a alejar a esos acreedores y maleantes que lo buscaban?

-Usted señora Yuuki

-Perfecto y recuérdelo muy bien, porque si no cumple con mi demanda, yo misma me encargare que la vida perfecta de su familia se convierta en un infierno, tengo los contactos para hacerlo-se levantó con severidad en su rostro- Su esposa perderá el trabajo, su hija perderá la beca que posee para la Universidad y su Beca deportiva para ese insulso arte del Kendo y por ultimo su querido hijo se le negara la Beca y el acceso completo a cualquier Universidad tanto en Japón como en Estados Unidos, no se le permitirá ejercer en el campo que desea-En sus manos traía unos archivos- y lo principal es que moveré cielo y tierra para que se le abra proceso judicial por asesino

-Que?

-Mi hija con un Asesino, por favor que humillación, ese chiquillo debería de estar en prisión como todos esos inadaptados de SAO, mi hija no debe de estar involucrada con esa gente, solo estuvo allí por una equivocación y gracias a Dios que no se volvió como ellos- Su teléfono comenzó a sonar- Ahora retírese, nos mantendremos en contacto y recuerde bien, tiene una semana para largarse de Japón y de la vida de mi Familia

-Como usted lo diga se hará mi Señora-fue lo único que pudo decir en un hilo de voz, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina de la reconocida mujer como un condenado en pena.

-…-solo escucho como el hombre salía antes de contestar la llamada, sabía quién era por lo que no hubo saludos de por medio-Disculpa que me haya demorado, estaba arreglando los asuntos de tu boda con mi hija…Por supuesto Asuna esta dichosa por ser tu esposa…ya te lo dije no te preocupes, sabes cómo es ella, solo ha estado enfocada en otros asuntos de su educación, pero ahora está disponible para casarse contigo…Por supuesto mi esposo está muy ansioso porque las dos familias y sus negocios finalmente su unirán, puedes llamarlo cuando quieras, sabes que el te quiere mucho y te aceptara sin lugar a dudas en la familia.- la conversación siguió hasta que su interlocutor debió de colgar- Oh por supuesto, discúlpame tu a mí por quitarte tu maravilloso tiempo, nos veremos a finales de esta semana para la boda en Kyoto..Si yo también estoy ansiosa por ver a mi hija caminar al altar de blanco y casarse con tan atractivo joven como tu..Bien adiós Querido Yuya, que te vaya bien-Dejo su móvil en su escritorio y volvió a su asiento mientras sonreía-Finalmente las cosas están saliendo como debían de ser desde un principio, el apellido Yuuki será elevado a nuevas esferas con este matrimonio y las manchas del pecado de SAO y Kiirigaya serán limpiadas de raíz.

**EN CASA DE LA FAMILIA KIRIGAYA**

Midori finalmente había llegado a su hogar, no sabía cómo sentirse ante aquellos grandes cambios que su amado esposo le menciono, siempre lo había apoyado en todas sus decisiones, pero no estaba tan esperanzada en que sus hijos aceptaran esto, ella no tenía problemas en renunciar a su trabajo e irse con su esposo, su trabajo tenía muchas ramas y había varias ofertas en Estados Unidos que le interesaba, pero sus hijos para ella estaban primero, ya no eran los pequeños e indefensos niños, ambos ya sabían que era lo que querían hacer, sus caminos estaban trazados, pero si su esposo estaba en lo correcto, abría la posibilidad de un mejor futuro para todos.

-Estoy en casa-menciono en voz alta, pero nadie le respondió, sabía que sus hijos estaban inmersos, asi que se dispuso a preparar la cena y así hablar con ellos.

-"Sera doloroso para Kazu alejarse de Asuna-Kun, pero si su amor es tan fuerte como se ha visto hasta ahora, podrá soportar esta separación"-pensaba mientras comenzaba a moverse en su entorno, el entorno de la cocina familiar

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos de su llegada y mientras terminaba de cocerse los huevos, fue que escucho el sonido de una puerta ser abierta en la planta superior y pasos rápidos que se dirigían al baño de la planta.

-Suguha, Kazuto bajen la cena pronto estará lista!

-Mama!-escucho la voz de Suguha quien bajo rápidamente al lugar-Pensé que no ibas a llegar hoy?

-La reunión con el Editor se terminó antes de lo previsto así que decidí venir y cenar con ustedes-Respondió al voltear a verla, aunque de inmediato frunció el ceño al notar la cara pálida y los ojos preocupados de su hija-Que te sucede porque traes esas cara?

-..-la menor se sobresaltó ante aquellas palabras así que trago en seco- no, no es nada-alejo sus ojos de los de su madre

-No sabes mentirme hija, donde esta tu hermano en este momento?

-Creo que ya está volviendo de ALO-dijo en voz baja y sobando sus manos en signo de estrés-Mama, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime

-Quieres ser abuela?- pregunto tentativamente

-…-Midori abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, se había esperado cualquier otra pregunta menos esa-de que estas hablando Suguha-pregunto Seriamente- sucedió algo que debas contarme-la estaba observando con mala espina de los pies a la cabeza, concentrándose en su vientre

-lo que pasa es que algo increíble sucedió en ALO, eso es todo-observaba impaciente para que su hermano hiciera acto de presencia

-Que tiene que ver lo que ocurre en ese juego con la pregunta que me hiciste?

-etto..-

-Deja de dar rodeos Suguha y dime que ocurre

-mama- escucho la voz de su hijo mayor, quien por entonces estaba bajando las escaleras

-Cuando dirigió su seria mirada hacia el, sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver la escena, su cuerpo se tensó, el vaso que tenía en su mano cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos y esa misma mano junto a su compañera se fueron directo a su boca en impresión.

Frente a ella, su amado hijo mayor había terminado de bajar las escaleras y se acercaba a ella con una media sonrisa, pero lo que la tenía impactada es lo que traía en sus brazos.

Una manta rosa con dibujos de payasos, una manta de bebe que le perteneció una vez a Suguha y que en su interior con movimientos en ciertos tiempos, había la más hermosa de las princesas que había conocido. Esos ojitos avellana que le recordaban a su nuera, la observaron con curiosidad, una sonrisa y babas salieron de ella mientras sus brazos de forma automática se enlazaban con los de su hijo y tomaban con cautela el pequeño bultito.

El calor y el olor cálido que le recordó su tiempo de maternidad, le llegaron de lleno, sus ojos cristalinos dejaron caer unas gotas de lágrimas en el rostro de la pequeña, quien comenzó a gimotear al notar el ambiente

-Es hermosa-pronuncio en un susurro mientras se sentaba en el sofá de dos plazas de la sala, su hijo se sentó a su lado a la espera de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Los ojos de madre e hijo se juntaron y quedaron conectados por unos segundos. Ella no podía creerlo, pero la mirada determinada y cálida de Kazuto le decían que era verdad y que el lucharía a pesar de lo que le dijera, pero antes que nada debía de escuchar de sus labios lo que ocurría- Porque lo ocultaron?

-Porque no lo sabíamos mama, Asuna le dio a luz en la tarde de hoy dentro de ALO

-Dentro de un juego VR no es posible

-Lo se y todos hasta hoy lo sabíamos, pero esto te aclarara las mismas dudas que nosotros teníamos-le mostro la Tablet que su hermana le había entregado y en la cual contenía toda la información que Argo había recaudado junto a Tinker. Todo había resultado ser un movimiento más de Kayaba Akihiko. Como su hijo, Midori también entendía muy bien de tecnología, por lo que todo aquel contenido la tenía impactada-Como se llama?

-Aiko, Kirigaya Aiko- respondió sin titubeos y Midori volvió a sonreír en secreto, en la voz de su hijo se podía notar con facilidad el orgullo de la paternidad.

-Ustedes dos aún no están casados ni han terminado de estudiar-comenzó a hablar mientras jugaba con su nieta- así que te pregunto cómo piensas mantenerla si aún no tienes solvencia económica estable?, tú crees que la familia de Asuna, tan distinguida como es, te van a aceptar de esta forma y en especial que aceptaran a Aiko?

-Me contactare con mi empleador, para que me ayude a que mi trabajo sea más permanente-respondió pensando en Kikuoka- No voy a permitir que a mi hija le falte nada y con respecto a la familia de Asuna, ellos deben de entender que la amo y que me casare con ella para darle a nuestra hija un futuro.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles como piensas Kazuto, ellos jamás aceptaran a mi nieta en su familia y en su pensar ella será un bastarda-lo observo con seriedad- y tus sueños y los sueños de Asuna, que pasara con ellos?

-..-Kirito no respondió de inmediato a lo que Midori continúo.

-La única solución que veo es que ella se venga con nosotros, una vez que nos mudemos a Los Ángeles, allí tu padre y yo podemos solventarlos mientras tu encuentras un empleo y estudias

-QUE!-se escuchó el doble grito de sus hijos

-Mudarnos?-pregunto Suguha

-De que hablas mama?-pregunto Kirito con miedo-Yo no me puedo ir, mi familia está aquí

-Deberás de hablar con tu padre y convencerlo, mañana vendrá para informarles y en una semana nos iremos a vivir a Estados Unidos, la decisión ya está tomada-Observo al angustiado Kirito-No creo que Asuna pueda venir con nosotros, su familia no lo permitirá.

-No, no puede ser

-Mama, es mentira, no podemos irnos

Uno tras otro, los obstáculos van apareciendo, la vida de padres no es sencilla y quienes ya han pasado por eso lo saben. Un camino de espinas y peligros está a punto de comenzar y una pequeña niña se verá involucrada en el destino de sus padres.

Su destino está en sus manos.

**CONTINUARA..**

**Bien chicos hasta aquí este capítulo. En verdad me pareció algo aburrido y les pido disculpas si fue así, pero en verdad verán que todo tiene su hilo. **

**Gracias a todos por sus rewiers y su apoyo. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, les traigo esta nueva actualización de esta loca historia. Al principio pensé hacerlo en uno solo, pero se me alargo tanto que decidí cortarlo en dos partes. La primera que subo hoy, es un recuerdo, con una escena que nos gustaría que pasara en el anime o en las novelas. La segunda parte, el regreso a la realidad, nos mostrara la confrontación de Asuna con la realidad y las decisiones que Kirito tome.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo es puro Hot, lo más Hot que he hecho hasta el momento, pero esta pareja se lo merece, así que mantengan pañuelos a un lado (no es para llorar) y la mente abierta. Creo que soy la primera en este fandom en subir una escena completa jejejeje.**

**Sin más por el momento, los invito a leer..pasen.**

**DIA 2**

**CAMINOS ELEVADOS**

**PARTE 1: CONCEPCION DE AIKO**

Las locuras de la juventud.

"_Kirito-kun, disculpa que no nos veamos a la salida del colegio como siempre, pero debo de asistir a una reunir familiar de última hora. Te prometo que nos veremos en ALO porque se que tú también estarás ocupado, así que nos vemos después de las 10:00 de la noche en casa ya que debo decirte algo muy importante. Te ama Yuuki Asuna."_

El conocido espadachín negro leía una y otra vez aquel mensaje que le llego de parte de su amada en medio de su clase de mecatrónica. Eran exactamente las 10:00 de la noche, por lo que decidió cumplirle al iniciar sesión.

**LINK STAR**

El pelinegro apareció delante de su morada, extrañándose al notar que las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, tuvo la tentación de llamar a su pequeña hija, pero al recordar que su amada lo había citado a una reunión importante, declino su propia oferta.

Con cautela saco su llave e ingreso al lugar, a tientas busco el interruptor de la luz pero solo con la iluminación del pasillo decidió caminar.

-Asuna?-pregunto tentativamente sintiéndose confundido, el estado de su amada decía que estaba conectada.

Cerro la puerta de su hogar, se adentró más a la instancia y recorrió con su oscura mirada todo el lugar encontrando figuras de sus muebles iluminados tenuemente por la luz de la luna que de forma sutil se colaba por una de las ventanas.

Siguió caminando ingresando más al cuarto, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus botas contra el piso de madera, veía claramente pero parecía no haber señales de su amada espadachín. Se acercó al tocador de su habitación y se vio reflejado en el espejo del mueble.

-Asuna- volvió a llamarle pero esta vez en un tono más fuerte. Entonces un sonido se escuchó detrás suyo y lo hizo desviar con cautela su mirada hacia un punto específico del espejo.

-Hola Kazuto-Kun, te estaba esperando- Hablo una voz que conocía a la perfección. Al principio al escuchar su nombre pensó que estaba enojada con él, pero al determinar que aquella voz había sonado más sensual de lo normal, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Entonces la luz de la lámpara al lado de su cama se encendió.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el aliento del famoso espadachín negro se cortó, observaba con asombro la escena que no pensó que veria en mucho tiempo. Asuna estaba envuelta en un sensual traje rosado que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Estaba sentada en la cama, sus piernas estaban cruzadas y sus brazos reposaban abiertos sobre los almohadones.

El velo rosa transparente en forma de camisilla descubría todo su pecho dejando ver sus sensuales pechos y sus botones se elevaban con impertinencia. Había delgadas tirillas que se ceñían a su cintura y dejaba al descubierto su ombligo. Usaba unos largos pantis blancos de los cuales descendían tiras sujetando unas ligas onduladas del mismo estilo de la camisilla para así seguir el camino de tiras que caían sensualmente alrededor de sus estéticas y largas piernas. Su largo cabello azulado no estaba tomado en ninguna parte, caía con sensualidad lo que hacía demarcar sus rojos labios, que lo invitaban a probarlos.

_No estoy dormido_

_No he tomado alcohol..que recuerde claro_

_No he comido dulces_

_Y si esta es una broma de Klein, lo mato!_

Enlistaba en su mente al no poder creer la imagen que presenciaba. Ambos quedaron viéndose directamente a los ojos con un sinfín de emociones encima.

-No vas a decirme nada?-pregunto la Undine con una sonrisa provocativa, se notaba que sus mejillas estaban coloradas por lo que estaba haciendo. Ella movió sus piernas cambiándolas de posición para que por un instante viera que no tenía nada que cubriera sus partes íntimas bajo el faldón corto y las volvió a cruzar.

-A..A..Asu..-Tartamudeo sin haber salido aun de su asombro, ni en sus más locos sueños húmedos, la había visto de esa manera.

Asuna rio un poco y alzo una ceja en complacencia.

-Quien diría que el famoso espadachín negro, quedaría en ese estado al ver algo tan común- su sonrisa era una que Kirito usaba con frecuencia, era una juguetona- Te gusta?

Kirito cambio su semblante por uno lascivo y lujurioso. Sonrió de la misma manera que su amada y le envió una intensa y feroz mirada al hermoso cuerpo que reposaba en la cama. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a los pies de la cama y se cruzó de brazos en pose altanera.

-Es la imagen más sensual que he visto en mi vida

-En serio?- respondió en un susurro apasionado siguiéndole el juego

-Me encanta como te vez, eres muy sensual- Asuna se mantuvo quieta ante la feroz mirada que se posaba sobre ella- Aunque debo admitir que me gusta más verte sin usar ningún tipo de ropa encima, tu desnudes es el más hermoso de los trajes- La Undine se sorprendió ante aquella declaración, sabía bien que su amado era muy pasional en el dormitorio, pero esto sonó mas pervertido que de costumbre. Su intensión había dado justo en el blanco- Eres el más perfecto regalo que la vida me pudo haber dado, eres una diosa..

-Eso quiere decir que estoy cumpliendo tu fantasía?

-Asi es

Ambos se sonrieron cómplices, pocas veces eran los momentos en los que podían estar solos de esa manera. Los ojos de ambos irradiaban deseo y amor profundo, aunque unas palabras de su amada le hicieron sorprenderse nuevamente..

-Feliz Aniversario Amor

-Aniversario?-pregunto con sorpresa

-Sabes qué día es hoy?

-..-Ante esto Kirito se quedó en silencio por un momento, recordaba que en el reloj de su cuarto se mostraba 26 de Octubre. Ante esto abrió sus ojos aún mas dándose una patada en la espalda por idiota, ese era el día en el que hace ya 1 año se habían casado en SAO- Ya veo, perdón por no tener un regalo

-El mejor regalo es que tu estés a mi lado y que me ames como yo te amo a ti

-Eso nunca cambiara Asuna, eres la más hermosa y única mujer para mi

-Solo me amas porque soy hermosa?-pregunto juguetonamente

-Obvio que no-la beso superficialmente en sus carnosos e irresistibles labios y volvió a tomar la palabra-Te amo por ser gentil, determinada, alegre, buena amiga, excelente madre y guerrera-le dio una sonrisa completa- y por supuesto porque eres una magnifica chef y mi mujer

-a si?

-Asi es y sabes porque?-ella negó- eso es porque eres mía, mía y de nadie más-Se acercó a su oído y le confeso como si fuera secreto-aunque debo de admitir que tus besos, tu cuerpo, tus gemidos y la forma en la que te entregas a mí, me enloquecen, hacerte el amor es mi adicción y verte con estas ropas me encienden mas

-Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- Susurro cerca de sus labios pero sin tocarlo. Quería provocarlo, excitarlo y jugar con sus reacciones, quería encenderlo para que la amase hasta la última gota de sudor, quería que se fundieran en un solo ser, amarse toda la noche y demostrar su amor como el mismo lo había dicho de forma ronca. Esos ojos negros estaban encendidos y la absorbían en un paraíso en el que solo ellos dos podían estar.

-Esto- La tomo firmemente de la nuca y la atrajo a sus labios. Demando un beso en donde ambos se demostraron la sed que tenían por saborear la boca del otro. Para ellos, en el mundo real era muy complicado hacerlo por las consecuencias que esto podría traer, así que la mayor parte de sus relaciones las tenían en ALO.

Asuna sentía que se podía doblegar con facilidad ante aquel beso, desesperadamente busco más contacto, por lo que rodeo el cuello de su amado y estrujo su camisa en el lugar. En eso sintió como las cálidas manos del menor comenzaban a descender sensualmente por los costados y su boca al dejar sus labios, bajaron en el mismo ritmo haciéndola suspirar en anhelo. Mordió, lamio y chupo su cuello bajando más y más. Cuando llego al lugar donde sus pechos estaban aún cubiertos por la tela, los tono entre sus manos y los beso con vehemencia.

Kirito sabia donde tocarla, lo sabía porque muchas veces recorrió ese mismo cuerpo con anhelo, tal y como lo hizo en su primera vez en ALO. Asuna se alegraba en que solo ella pudiera conocer esta faceta del espadachín negro, porque a pesar de ser un feroz guerrero, era un feroz amante que no se media en demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, la deseaba y lo mucho que la necesitaba para vivir. Desde hace mucho tiempo era consciente de ello, porque la primera vez que se conocieron como jugadores solitarios, su ser la lleno y nunca la abandono, eran uno solo, eran la mitad de un rompecabezas que aquella noche en su antigua residencia se habían unido y nunca más separado. Eran dos almas solitarias, dos almas adoloridas, dos almas que se fusionaron y que no pensaban separarse porque su destino era estar juntos.

Después de un momento volvió a sus labios mientras dos de sus dedos palpaban en el interior de sus piernas. Desesperado, Kirito abrió su menú y se retiró todas sus ropas, lo mismo hizo con las de Asuna gracias a su inventario compartido.

Kirito descendió sus manos para acariciar las redondas y suaves nalgas de su amor para sostenerla de los muslos y cargarla para sentarla sobre sus piernas. Sus labios viajaron por el suave cuello llegando a sus hombros en donde volvió a repartir besos mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Asuna disfrutaba de todo aquello, siempre se abandonaba a lo que quisiera hacerle, las caricias eran estimulantes y su cuerpo vibraba inconscientemente a causa de las expertas acciones que su esposo realizaba. Jadeo extasiada al sentir por un momento el miembro de su amado al cruzar las piernas. Ante esta acción de su parte le abrió un espacio a su espadachín quien lo aprovecho para besarla y masturbarla con sus dedos al mismo tiempo. Gemía sin abstenerse a hacerlo, sabía que esto excitaba aún más a su pervertido Kirito y no deseaba reprimirlos por ningún motivo.

Ella cabeceo hacia atrás curvando su espalda al sentir cientos de revoloteos en su abdomen agolpándose como un relámpago de luces haciendo que moviera sus caderas al mismo compas que Kirito movía sus dedos sobre su ahora húmeda anatomía baja. Ante este movimiento aprovecho para chupar y acariciar con su otra mano los pechos de su amada y así endurecer los pezones limpiando con su lengua las gotas de sudor que descendían del pecho antes de que se convirtieran en gotas de luz.

Pocos minutos después en un gemido más intenso Asuna finalmente dio el primer orgasmo de la noche y sin dejarla recuperarse la recostó en la cama y abrió sus piernas de par en par. Su lengua comenzó a acariciarla en el mismo lugar donde sus dedos estuvieron hace poco. Un lugar húmedo y que le encantaba, amaba ese lugar. Asuna gimió con sorpresa y sus manos se posaron en los negros cabellos de su amor, su cuerpo convulsionaba ante las sensaciones mientras dos dedos entraban en su vagina aumentando el calor que sentía.

-Mas…mas rápido, Kirito- rogaba entre gemidos. Su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de regular la respiración, su corazón palpitaba sin desenfreno y ambas pieles estaban perladas por gotas de sudor. En poco tiempo comenzó a sentir que el éxtasis volvía, pero su amado se separo del lugar y comenzó a subir sobre su abdomen, pecho, su cuello y oídos. Los beso con vehemencia, marcando su territorio con leves mordisco.

-Asuna puedo?

-ahh..si..sabes que si..ahh..no tienes que pedir permiso, tómame, soy tuya

Con aquella aceptación Kirito volvió en lo que estaba. Acaricio sus nalgas y las apretó con descaro pues le fascinaban. Después se acomodó mejor sobre ella con sus piernas a sus lados. La observo por un momento y sonrió, esas hermosas joyas azuladas y que en la realidad eran avellanas lo observaban perdida en pleno goce. Sus labios entreabiertos jadeantes lo incitaban a comérsela completita.

-Te amo-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Ante eso introdujo de una sola estocada su despierto miembro en el interior provocando que Asuna estrujara entre sus manos las sabanas y gimiera alto. Las manos del menor se unieron a las de ella y el movimiento comenzó.

Los gemidos de placer inundaron la habitación, al igual que el sonido de sus pieles chocando haciendo fricción entre sus cuerpos armando un melodiosa sinfonía erótica mientras que de sus cuerpos resbalaban las gotas de sudor que eran iluminadas por la luna y que en un fantástico ambiente, se convertían en luces rodeando los cuerpos en movimiento, un movimiento constante en donde el fuego de la pasión consumía y derretía todo a su alrededor.

La embestidas cada vez más fuertes daban en el mejor punto de Asuna, haciéndola gemir descontroladamente volviendo loco a Kirito. Por su parte el espadachín negro sentía los espasmos que su amada le transmitía, dándole una exquisitez única a su miembro, ya que sentía también las vibraciones de su interior. Gemía roncamente en el oído de ella mientras le trasmitía sus deseos, sus palabras subidas de tono y sus caricias.

-Dios, se siente increíble, mas, dame mas!- Kirito acato la orden, siguió embistiendo mientras la besaba, subio las piernas de su amor sobre sus hombros y se enterró con más fuerza. Asuna grito dejando escapar un agudo gemido cargado de energía contrayendo todos sus músculos al sentir cosquillas placenteras emanar de todo su cuerpo y que se vaciaba en el vientre de ambos.

Kirito sintió la entrada de Asuna contraerse, provocándole su eyaculación, asi que dando una fuerte embestidas más, dejo que su semilla arrasara con el interior de Asuna y esta sintiendo como sus entrañas eran llenadas por el líquido caliente obligándole a gritar más fuerte.

Ambos jóvenes gritaron su éxtasis y cayeron temblando sobre la cama. Respiraban entrecortadamente, sus pechos subían y bajaban en un frenesí sin fin y seguían abrazándose con ahínco. Sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza y ambos lo escuchaban como si estuvieran dispuestos a salir para saber de la existencia del otro.

-Ámame por siempre y nunca me dejes ir- fueron los primeras palabras de Asuna

-Sería el peor loco del mundo si no lo hago- le respondió besándola superficialmente en sus labios y abrazándola con fuerza.

Esa noche su amado hogar en el bosque del piso 22 se vio envuelto en una danza constante de amor, placer y entrega mutua. Ambos se unían una y otra vez sin notar que un pequeño aviso había aparecido en sus estados justo debajo del apagado botón de Ética. Este mensaje comenzó a cargarse en la primera eyaculación de Kirito, dando paso a la formación de una futura vida.

"**Kirito-Kun, que sucede?"**

"**Oye Asuna..Nuestra relación solo existe en este mundo?"**

"**Esa pregunta me molesta, Kirito-Kun- lo observo ofendida-A pesar de que es un mundo virtual, mis sentimientos son reales"**

Un amor nacido en el mundo virtual y continuo en el mundo real.

Dos corazones que se unen y no se quieren separar jamás

Obstáculos que se aproximan y amenazan con destruir su felicidad

Ganaran?

Perderán?

Dos pequeñas luces serán su salvación o la condena de sus actos

Ser jóvenes les costara caro, la vida es complicada, pero el amor te puede guiar.

Que eliges?

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien chicos, les agradezco a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, es con mucho gusto que lo hago.**

**Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos y críticas se aceptan, todo es para saber si el camino que toma la historia es la correcta o por el contrario cambio algo. Recuerden que son ustedes los que disfrutan, así que recibiré todo, no hay problemas.**

**Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana con la siguiente actualización.**

**Sayo.**


End file.
